Lady Knights and Puppy Dog Tails
by Rexeroid
Summary: What happens when a strange girl's duel monsters card ends up in the hands of Joey and she cant go more then ten feet away from it? But the most intriguing part is asking Seto Kaiba for help. JoeyxSeto
1. You Banana, you

A/N: Hnn.I've been brooding over writing this for a long time. It's gonna be a long, yummy, shounen ai/yaoi with an annoying OC. ^^ And Yes I know this chapter is short, I just want to see an overall reaction to my idea before leaping into the story which will have many chapters I'm thinking.  
  
Pairing: JoeyxSeto  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did it'd all be one great big shounen ai show...  
  
Lady Knights and Puppy Dog Tails  
  
~~~~  
  
Enough dust filled the air to make a person gag, but those who had spent a good amount of time in it, were more then used to it. The full moon hung high in the darkened air, its children blinking gleefully around it. The Egyptian village was sleeping, and only a few were left awake. One of those few was a girl, covered from head to toe in black robes only a small slit left for her eyes to show. She snuck through the town and towards the pharaoh's palace. But more specifically towards the temples where the sorcerers preformed their magic.  
  
She crept slowly past the gates where two large, lumbering men were half asleep in their guard posts. That was the easy part. She walked to the temple and grinned from under the fabric which covered her mouth. She put her full weight into pushing the stone door open, and succeeding after a good twenty minutes of pushing. She slipped inside and looked around. Large, stone tablets where bordering the walls, monsters carved into the rock. In the middle of it all, was a wide pedestal where a fire was burning and various items lay on the areas untouched by the fire. The thief moved over to the pedestal and picked up a bottle filled with a fire red liquid and leaned down to read the inscriptions on the pedestal's side. She looked from the pedestal to the bottle and then at one of the large tablets. She shrugged and opened the bottle, stepping up to the tablet where a large dragon was carved. In modern age, a person would say the creature looked like it was made out of metal, with a head curved and like a whale's, the blue eyes white dragon from the duel monsters game. She uncorked the bottle and began to murmur the tongue of ancient Egypt. The stone door rumbled, being pushed further open. And there, standing in the door way was a tall, dark brown haired young man, glaring intently at the thief who spun around, looking at him wide eyed.  
  
---------  
  
A teenage girl walked the streets of Domino, not far from the game shop. Much lingered in her memory, but it did not show on her utterly confused face. She had white hair, with a somewhat olden British look about her. She wore a loose pale green shirt and a dark red-brown skirt that hovered inches above her black booted feet. In her hand she was loosely clutching a duel monsters card as she looked around the town that had faded into night, wearing the mask of one who is hopelessly lost. The night was clouding with black sheets, thunder beginning to rumble and the wind was steadily gaining strength. She looked around, groaning and rubbing her head, muttering.  
  
"Idiotic modern rubbish towns..." Her voice wasn't very accented with the British tinge she seemed to have, but it still was faintly noticeable. But as she was in her musing, the wind let out a great blow of strength that would make this girl forever more hate the earth's ragged breath. The duel monsters card fluttered from her hand and was carried off by the wind. She let out a yelp, and did something that would shock on-lookers, if there were any. Once the card had flitted ten yards away from her, the girl began to be dragged after it, as if there were an invisible rope tied around her waist and was pulling her after the card. Not far from this odd scene was Joey Wheeler, headed to the game shop to meet up with Yugi, Tristen and Tea.  
  
He walked with his hands in his pocket, clutching his deck protectively in his right pocket, unsure with the winds that were picking up. He seemed the lucky one at the time, as the girl fell hard with a crash into an alleyway not far from Joey, hitting the ground followed by the clattering of trash cans. Joey looked over at the alley, but then spotted something on the ground before him. It was a duel monsters card he had never seen before. The image on it was of a black horse with no distinct features other then its red, blazing eyes. And on its back sat a female warrior, dressed in dark crimson armor with a helmet and visor covering her eyes. Joey grinned, and picked up the card.  
  
"Aw cool, Yug's gonna like see'n this." He said proudly, then glanced at the monsters attack power and frowned; it only had 1000 attack points. "Not that great of a card though..." There was a loud shriek from the alleyway and the girl lunged at Joey.  
  
"Give that back!" She dove, Joey stepped back, and the girl was sent tumbling onto the ground. She sat up, groaning and rubbing her head. Joey blinked at her then raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, lady, this yours?" He asked, showing her the card. Joey only now took time to look at what she was wearing. He raised an eyebrow. "Nice get up..." He said, trying to be kind even though what he was saying was very rude. The girl glared at him and stood up, brushing herself off.  
  
"I could say the same about you!" She looked at Joey for a minute. "You banana you!" She said angrily then held out her hand. "Now give me back my card please and I'll be on my way!" Joey raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged her off as insane and made to give the card back, but it shoke and suddenly flew into Joey's pocket. Joey blinked and pulled his deck out of his pocket, sifting through and finding the card.  
  
"I think it chose-" "NOOOOOO" The girl cut Joey off with a high pitched wail, sinking to the ground and starting to smack herself in the head. "Stupid stupid card!" Joey looked down at the girl and tilted his head.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it; I wouldn't keep your card." He tried to pull the card from his deck, but it wouldn't budge. The girl glared at the ground, crossing her arms.  
  
"...It chose you, you stupid banana..." She grumbled lowly, looking intently at the ground. Joey tilted his head in curiosity. He had heard Yugi talk about such a thing when he was going on about his dark magician...but he never really understood what he had meant.  
  
"Chose me...?" He asked in a confused tone. The scruffy girl sitting on her knees on the ground opened her mouth to explain, but was cut off by the deep, mocking voice of a third person behind them.  
  
"Honestly Wheeler, don't you know anything?" Joey looked back and his eyes widened momentarily to see the tall, lean frame of Seto Kaiba walking towards them, hands casually in his pockets. 


	2. Joey's Conscience

A/N: I'm finally getting around to writing the next chapter, since I kinda lost inspiration for it. I wrote the first chapter a long time ago, and looking back at it, I feel so horrible for using the dubbed names x.x; But I cant spell their real ones for the life of me… I would love it if someone reviewed and gave me all the spellings! And thank you to the.. four of you who reviewed that long time ago. And the first part of this I'm just going to be rushing through it, since I don't want to type out the entire dialogue. Lazy me… So, here we go.

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-gi-oh… but I'd gladly buy it out if I had enough money and make it a boy luff show!

---

There had been a lot of grumbling, a lot of chewing back and forth between Joey and Seto before Yugi, Yami, Tristen and Tea all came outside to observe the commotion. They first saw the girl, with rather odd attire, but then they saw Seto and Joey going at it, Joey looking on the brink of explosion while Seto was calm and cool as ever. When Yugi dared to asked for an explanation, he got three answers snapped at him. It was easy to tell some calming down was required, so everyone went inside the game shop, Seto taking so coaxing and taunts, though they all did make it inside, getting quite comfy except for Seto and the girl who they all noticed was staying quite close to Joey, though seemed none too happy about it. She remained standing beside the chair Joey flopped down into, and Seto stood near the door, his arms crossed, looking as unhappy as the odd, white haired girl. The rest sat on the couch except Yugi, who sat on the ground at Yami's feet. And of course, it was Yugi who was the first to speak, directed at the girl.

"I don't think I caught your name, what is it, again?" He asked, innocently enough, blinking up at her with his big doe eyes. She simply stared at him, then smiled brightly, seemingly forgetting her rather unhappy mood.

"Oh my goodness he's so cute! I will name him Shirley! Can I keep him?!" She said, making a lunge to hug Yugi. But unfortunately, Joey had figured out a handy trick quite quickly, and held his deck, which the card was so conveniently stuck inside of, and jerked it backward. And to the surprise of everyone else in the room except maybe Seto, she flew backwards and crashed into the ground with a whine.

"Oh.. that was unpleasant…" She muttered, sitting up and rubbing her head. But she quickly knew just why that had happened, and glared up at Joey, curling her hands into fists and looking ready to strangle him. "Banana! I'll gut you right here and now!" She said, scampering to her feet, though was stopped as Yugi spoke again. He spoke rather tentatively, though, since any normal person would be quite taken back by being treated like a stray cat by some random stranger.

"Erm, excuse me, miss? What exactly happened there? And you still haven't told us your name…" He said, meekly, and just as she opened her mouth to speak, Joey interrupted her, getting the idea of what she might do next. "Yea, and stop freaking out like that, or I'll tug ya back again. It's not like I wanna hurt ya, I just like to know what's goin' on before you go all crazy like that." He said, holding his deck threateningly. The girl looked back at Joey, and wrinkled her nose at him in silent threat, before taking a deep breath, straightening herself and promptly sitting down, brushing herself off and getting ready to tell a good long story.

"Okay, then. First, my name is Rianna Velcena. Now you listen up, because if I have to repeat myself, I'll poke you in the eye. And don't you question me 'till I'm done, cause what I'm saying is what's happened, and I'll poke you in the eye _and _kick you in the shin if you tell me that isn't what happened." She said, quite firmly, giving them all the evil eye before continuing.

"I was born in England, my father was an explorer, and we moved to Egypt shortly after I was born. My mother died on the voyage, so me and my father had to spend a total of sixteen years accumulating enough money to go back to England. I don't know if my father ever made it there or not, because to get money, I stole things, and because I tried to steal something is why I ended up like this. I had heard about all the things going on with the Pharoh and summoning monsters from stone tablets. I didn't think much of it though, so I figured I'd go and steal one of those stone tablets, and those rich people would never know the difference since they have so much crap laying around anyway. But I'd steal one, and I'd go sell it, and make big money off it, then my and my father could go home. Well I went to go and swipe one, so I went into his" She pointed to Seto. "little sorcery room or whatever, and was about to swipe one, when he came in and did some crazy voodoo, and everything went dark. I thought I was dead, but then the realization hit me that I could _think_ so I couldn't have been. And then next thing I know, I wake up somewheres, I don't rightly know where I was, but not far from here, with the card that has a picture on it that looks like the picture that was on the tablet. I stole some new clothes, then started wandering, not knowing what to do, and I'd found out that I cant go very far away from that card that's in the banana's deck. And the wind started a blowing, and swept the card right out of my hands, and into the banana's deck, and we found out it was stuck there, and… The end!" She said, taking another deep breath and rubbing her forehead. She didn't like telling long, tedious stories, so she'd shortened that one a good deal, but it would suffice. They all looked pretty thoughtful, especially Seto, and Joey was the first one to speak up, having a loud mouth after all.

"Wow, though I'm not sure how that all makes sense, since Kaiba's right there, and you make it sound like it all happened in a few days or somethin'." He said, then looked over at Seto, narrowing his eyes. "Been taking any trips lately, trying to think of a way to cheat so you could beat Yugi?" He accused, sneering. Seto huffed, glaring evenly back at Joey.

"Nice try, Wheeler. I never cheat, and I've been busy at Kaiba Corp for the past week." He said, firmly, with that usual superior air about him. Joey glared at him, about to retort sharply, though Yami cut him short. There were more important things to talk about, and they didn't need Joey and Seto going at each other's throats.

"I think Rianna here may be from ancient times, seeing as how it seems like she is talking about the first form of the duel monsters cards we use today. That darkness she experienced must have been a lapse between eras, kind of like a dream, you don't think it lasts long, but you've actually been asleep for hours." He said, thoughtfully, looking over at Rianna for approval. The girl blinked at him, slowly, taking that in. She suddenly seemed very distraught, shuddering.

"What do you _mean_?! I'm just in china or something! I'll just take a boat home, and go get my dad, and everything'll be happy and good and-" She looked at them, them all frowning and looking rather solemn. Expect for the ever emotionless, indifferent Seto.

"Are you telling me I'm stuck here!? With a banana?!" She cried, distressed. Joey frowned, crossing his arms. "My name's Joey, ya'know, and I'm not all that thrilled about being stuck with _you _either." He said, huffy. Yugi watched the two of them, Rianna mostly, feeling sympathetic for her, he always was the first to offer pity.

"I'm afraid you are… But we'll try and get you back home." He said, then smiled, trying not to laugh. "And we'll see what we can do to separate you from Joey. But for now, I think you just need to get comfortable, we'll all help you try and get back home. Right, guys?" He asked, looking around. Yami smiled, laying his hand upon Yugi's head and ruffling his hair. "Of course, aibou." Tristen grinned that wide, idiotic grin, nodding. "Yea! This might be cool, since she'd from Ancient Egypt and all! And we'd have to help anyway, if Joey's going to be dragging her around." He said, seeming quite proud of himself for joining in. Tea smiled warmly at Rianna, nodding her head. "I'll help to. Do you want me to lend you some of my clothes? Since we should return the ones you stole." She said, all goody-two-shoes like. Rianna looked over at Tea, blinking, and looking at her current apparel.

"Do all your clothes look like that?" She asked, blinking still.

"Why, yes." Tea replied, rather confused. Rianna crossed her arms, shaking her head.

"Then no thank you. I don't want to look like I'm trying to sell myself." She said, flatly, and Yami, Seto, Tristen and Joey had to bite back their laughter, while Yugi looked shocked she had said such a thing, and Tea tried to hide how upset she was. Joey, deciding it was best to play on Tea's good side, glared at Rianna. "Hey, let's keep those comments to ourselves." Rianna just shrugged, crossing her arms. "I just say what I think."

Yami, unlike everyone else, was not paying attention to Rianna and Tea, he was looking directly at Seto, stern and calm, as their confrontations usually were. Seto looked over at him, distaste that was deathly close to hatred clear on his face, though he remained silent.

"What about you, Kaiba?" He asked, calmly, looking at him evenly despite the cold look he was receiving. Seto snorted, tipping his chin upward slightly in a motion of superiority, his loathing for the lot of them clearly evident. Though he answered anyway, his voice calm, smug, calling down from his high horse as he usually did.

"I will help, but only to find out more about my past life. Though I suggest you don't irritate me, since I'm not very interested in being on friendly terms with any of you longer then I have to." He said, smirking slightly, looking over at Joey mockingly as he could already see the rage building on his face.

_Later that night_

A few things had been sorted out, mainly about where Rianna and Joey would be staying, since Joey's parents would surely be surprised to see Joey bringing a strange girl over. So, for the time being, they would stay with Yami and Yugi, and Joey would sleep on the couch, since Rianna had both offered to sleep on the floor, and had become obsessed with watching TV, after she got over her initial fear of it. Tomorrow they would be heading over to Kaiba Corp to meet Seto and Mokuba, seeing as there were more resources in which they could use to first figure out just how the card was stuck in Joey's deck, and how Rianna couldn't go far from it, and exactly what the date was when she tried to steal the tablet. Then they would try to fix it.

But until then, Rianna was catching up with the times.

It was one thirty in the morning when she excitedly shook Joey awake. The boy groaned, batting at her insistent hands, not wanting to wake. Though she kept shaking him, whispering hurriedly. "Banana! Banana! Hurry, wake up! I've figured something out!" She said, excitedly. Joey groaned and opened his eyes, blinking tiredly due to the light coming from the TV, seeing that it was turned to the Disney channel. Though he didn't think much of that as he propped himself up on his elbows, looking tiredly at the excited Rianna. "What is it?" He asked, through a yawn.

"I've figured something out about why I'm here!" She said, excitedly, smiling brightly up at him. This did make Joey stir a bit more, beginning to think that maybe it was worth it that she woke him up.

"Really? What is it?" He repeated, a bit more eagerly.

"Well, I've been watching TV all night, and There was this really long segment on, it didn't look like real people. Kinda looked like a moving, badly done painting. But anyway, it was about this puppet named Pinocchio, and there was this grasshopper, see. And the grasshopper, he was the puppet's conscience, and told him wrong from right. So I figure that _I'm_ your conscience!" She said, excitedly, looking at Joey with bright blue eyes to see his reaction. Joey just groaned, flopping back down onto the couch.

This was going to be a _long_ next few days…

---

A/N: Well, there it is I don't think I did to well with my descriptions, but oh well, it's supposed to be more entertaining then pretty. But it still bothers me. If you all think it needs more description, please tell me so I can edit it and be satisfied.


End file.
